The known method of removing a full trash bag from a container via lifting the full trash bag up and over the container is a hassle. It is unsanitary to the touch and difficult to overcome the suction created between the bag and the can.
Some trash cans require a user to use their hands in order to open, close or otherwise position the lid. This causes a user to touch the bag or decaying trash. It is also inconvenient to handle the lid in any way at all, especially while a user's hands are already occupied with what is to be put into the trash can at the time.
Prior art trash cans have problems with their foot pedals as well. In some models, a user steps on a foot pedal to open the lid. With the lid held open, while keeping the foot on the foot pedal he reaches with the hand, and pushes a button near decomposing trash. Other models have eliminated the button but instead require a user to use their hands to position the lid, again in close proximity to decaying garbage.
Many prior art trash cans are not optimally dimensioned to hold standard trash bags. To compensate for this, a user ties excess bag in a knot to keep the bag from slipping. Tying these knots is inconvenient and unsanitary. Other methods of solving this problem include the use of clips or other securing means. Clips are inconvenient as well, and can tear the trash bag.
Yet other trash can models are designed with gripping holes suggesting where to gather and tuck excess trash bag material. Yet this solution too presents problems of its own. It takes time, requires a user to touch the inner container and if the holes have pointed gripping means, these may very well tear the trash bag.
Some trash cans consist of two containers, one nested within the other. The inner container actually holds a trash bag, and the outer container conceals it. Even though this is esthetically more appealing, this system still does not relieve a user from having to lift a full trash bag up and over the container upon attempting removal of the full trash bag from the trash can. With these models as well there is the problem of suction created by lifting up the full trash bag from its enclosure. The dimensions of the inner container are generally incongruent with those of a standard 13 gallon tall kitchen trash bag thus not allowing an adequate fit of a standard 13 gallon tall kitchen trash bag.
For example, users of some of these trash cans are encouraged to use costly custom trash bags made by, and specifically for use with, the particular make or model of that trash can. This is because the inner container is not appropriately dimensioned for securing a standard 13 gallon tall kitchen trash bag. Standard 13 gallon kitchen trash bags are too large, and will not stay secured to the rim of the inner container. The bag will slip into the inner container, spilling into the trash can.
A front emptying trash can has been created to solve these, and other problems. This trash can opens from the front, revealing the trash bag inside. A user does not have to lift the bag up and out, but rather, pulls it toward him in one easy motion. Because the trash can is open, there is no suction. After removing the top portion of trash bag from the bag holder bracket, a user ties the trash bag as normal. This trash can accommodates bags of all sizes, with drawstring closures, flaps or not.
This trash can also solves the problem of a user having to hold the can open with one hand and still add trash. This trash can has a lid which can be raised and lowered via a recessed foot pedal. Recessing the foot pedal allows a user to remove a full trash bag via the front opening door, without any interference of the foot pedal.
This trash can solves the problem of trash leaking out of, or missing, the bag. A built-in, removable false bottom is angled to direct such errant debris toward a lower back of the trash can. A rigid handle, which doubles as a foot pedal linkage shield, connects to a rear lower edge of the false bottom and lies against a rear inner surface of the trash can. A user can use this handle to thus lift the false bottom upward and outward to remove waste or clean the bottom, then lower the bottom back down and in when finished.
This trash can is dimensionally compatible with all standard 13 gallon tall kitchen trash bags. Custom made-to-fit trash bags are generally unnecessary. A user is able to achieve a snug and secure fit using their choice of any standard 13 gallon tall kitchen trash bag without pinched fingers, scraped knuckles, or touching contaminated parts. The trash can eliminates the need to tie knots, engage clips, tuck excess bag material while loading or removing the bag.